Como enamorar a una dama en 365 días
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Cuando las familias más honradas del mundo mágico deciden unir a sus hijos en un 'feliz' matrimonio se crean los conflictos y sobre los conflictos  nace el romance y los celos, en eso, Ikuto aprende como enamorar una dama en 365 días. KxUxIxA NxR
1. Prólogo

**Como enamorar a una dama en 365 días.**

_**Capítulo uno,**_

_El compromiso._

_&._

Cabellera rubia, cabellera rosada, mirada alegre, mirada diabólica, sonrisa dulce, boca curveada, oscuridad.

-Madre, padre ~ - replicó el mayor de los mellizos Tsukiyomi, las sonrisas de los señores se ampliaron.

-¿Si? – preguntaron o mejor dicho canturrearon.

-Yo..., – el joven abrió los ojos lentamente dejando mostrar su dos grandes ojos con un bellísimo e inigualable color azul con un toque de brillo y unas grandes pupilas donde se reflejaban dos hermosas mujeres esperando una respuesta especifica e importante- no puedo – prosiguió con un tono apagado y triste mientras se estremecía y soltaba un corto suspiro que fue callado por el aire- yo, tengo a alguien especial en mi vida – miró a sus padres con temor a que su respuesta sincera fuera rechazada con crueldad.

El menor de los mellizos miro a sus padres con semblante serio pero desvió la vista a las hermanas Hinamori con una tierna y delicada sonrisa y un tanto apenada por los sucios comentarios de su hermano.

-Oh pero que tierno es – exaltó la madre de la familia Hinamori mientras sonreía un tanto nerviosa y le mandaba esas miradas a su esposo que explotaba o mejor dicho lloraba de los celos.

-¡! –las palabras no salían del señor solo podía repetir que los gorriones de papá-San se casaban.

Y así era, esto podía ser un cuento de hadas para Utau Hinamori pero un cuento de terror para Amu, tal vez se podía decir que era un cuento de magia ya que de eso se trata. Hinamori y Tsukiyomi, son iguales pero diferentes, son prestigiadas, adineradas, admiradas, y muchas otras cosas que tengan que ver con honra. Al cumplir los diecisiete años los hijos son comprometidos con familias prestigiadas, en este caso Hinamori y Tsukiyomi unirán a sus mellizos. Amu y Utau Hinamori y Kukai e Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Tendrán un año de conocerse y preparar la boda y finalmente cuando la mujer, en este caso Amu o Utau, cumplan la mayoría de edad – dieciocho años- serán comprometidas con un mellizo.

Utau junto las manos y puso una cara extremadamente estúpida o eso creía Amu ya que el chico de ojos verdes la veía embobado como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo y en verdad, casi lo era, Utau era una mujer casi perfecta. Era cariñosa, de buen cuerpo, tiene suficiente coraje para enfrentar las cosas además que es un as en matemáticas y magia, una gran escritora y tiene una sorprendente voz que puede cambiar de diferentes formas. Unos ojos hermosos de color morado claro con un toque de alegría y confianza que transmite a todos y una melena rubia sedosa y brillante. Además de tener una estatura perfecta, ella era Hinamori Utau. Ahora hablemos de la menor de las mellizas…Hinamori Amu.

Ella era el opuesto de Utau o eso es lo que ella mostraba, su cabellera era de un extraño rosado y sus ojos ambarinos pero como ella tiene una cabellera tan extraña y extravagante nadie se fijaba en sus hermosos ojos ambarinos. Era una pecho plano y ni se acercaba a tener un cuerpo envidiable como su hermana, era extremadamente bajita teniendo una estatura de 1.56 **(N/A: perdón si ofendo a alguien u_uU) **era muy torpe en las matemáticas y en la magia, al cantar, podía romper vidrios y vasos ya que sonaba como un grito de una morsa atropellada, siempre tenía una atmosfera pesada amargándote cuando pasas junto a ella. Ella era Hinamori Amu, diablos, solo de nombrarla me da escalofríos.

-¡Miren que tarde es! – exclamó el padre de los Tsukiyomi sacando una excusa para irse de la mansión Hinamori y darle una dura y estricta regañada al mayor de los mellizos Tsukiyomi.

-Pero si son las ocho – dijo Midori viendo el reloj que colgaba en las paredes de su mansión.

-¡Cuídense mucho, adiós, good bye, sayonara, au revoir! –comenzó a despedirse el padre de las mellizas mientras sacaba a esa gente por la puerta, su madre se quedo impresionada por la rapidez de su prometido y no le quedo otra de que despedirse con la mano muy apenada.

Ikuto miro la gran puerta de madera cerrarse y suspiro…

_¿Cómo enamorar a una mujer en 365 días? _Pensó estresado, pero lo que no sabía, era que las dos estaban dispuestas a luchar por su amor.

_En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…_

_

* * *

que tal me qedo?8D su__uper *-*, sin comentario u/ú , asqueroso D:_

_yaii a mii me gusto8D aviiso q'esto es 1OO% romance, celos, drama y 5O%magia xDD aviiso que pronto actualizo fics amutos y they are our masters(:'_

_un review hace feliz a esta loca autora u_u llegamos a los 8 reviews?:3 noo actualizo zii no hay mas de 5 u_u _

_mee voy(: cuidence!_


	2. Verdad y Mentira

**Como enamorar a una dama en 365 días.**

**Capítulo dos,**

_¿Qué es peor, la mentira o la verdad? Porque a mí las dos me hacen débil._

El sonido del agua comenzó a silenciarse cuando el vaso de vidrio que sostenía un muchacho peli azul comenzó a llenarse.

-Ejem – carraspeó un bello chico de cabello café y ojos verdes que reflejaban molestia interrumpiendo la tranquilidad que reinaba en aquel cuarto.

El peli azul detuvo su acción y encarno una ceja.

-¿Qué? – preguntó algo incomodo e intimidado por la mirada intensa de su mellizo.

El chico de ojos jade se sorprendió pero cambio su expresión por una molesta.

-No te hagas Ikuto, ya sabes a que vine.

Ikuto sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros sin captar a Kukai.

-Soy muy distraído – se defendió sin éxito.

-Y estúpido también – murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza, las palabras del menor de los mellizos fueron oídas por el peli azul provocando su enfurecimiento.

-Mira Kukai si… - comenzó advertirle.

-Te esperan en la sala – le aviso interrumpiendo en forma cortante y grosera antes de salir de la cocina.

Tsukiyomi gruño y tomo de su vaso de agua totalmente irritado, frustrado, desesperado y todo lo que tuviera relación con molestos sentimientos.

Asentó el vaso en la mesa con brusquedad y salió de aquel cuarto rumbo a la sala donde se encontraría con sus adorables padres –sarcasmo.

-¡Ikuto! – gritaron al unísono absolutamente molestos al verlo entrar a la sala.

-Toma asiento – le ordeno su madre con el ceño fruncido eso indicaba que ella no estaba molesta si no que furiosa y eso era extraño de ella ya que siempre fue una persona muy dulce y muy difícil de enojar.

El chico obedeció y tomo asiento con un semblante serio. Su padre entrecerró los ojos y se inclino mirándole entre curioso y molesto, recargo su mentón en sus manos y hablo…

-Dime Ikuto… ¿Quién es 'esa' chica especial? – preguntó su padre con voz burlona que fue percibida por Ikuto provocando su molestia.

-Padre, madre yo estoy enamorado de…

…Utau comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto con elegancia como si bailara ballet, se paro enfrente de su espejo y se peino el cabello de diferentes formas sin ponerse ligas o broches solamente agarraba su cabellera con su mano. Por otra parte Amu tamboreaba sus dedos contra su pierna mientras movía levemente su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás dejándose llevar por la música que sonaba de su Ipod.

-¡Amu, Amu! – Canturreó la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella y sonreía emocionada- ¿Qué color crees que combina más conmigo? –cuestiono la chica de dos coletas mientras se movía incomoda en las sabanas. Como no hubo respuesta alguna Utau volvió a preguntar algo fastidiada y con el ceño levemente fruncido- ¡AMU!

La chica se quitó los audífonos y le miro de forma aburrida.

-¿Qué?

Utau estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando su madre abrió la puerta y las miro sonriente mientras entraba a la recamara.

-¡Chicas! ¿No creen que sea muy tarde para seguir despiertas? – les preguntó mientras entraba a su cuarto y buscaba algo en su closet.

Utau se quedo confundida y se dirigió a su hermana.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pregúntale al pulpo Paul - le respondió antes de reproducir su música.

-¡Ja,ja! Que chistosa – le dijo Utau sarcásticamente.

-Lo sé soy divertida – bromeó sonriente sin prestarle mucha atención al estúpido tema.

Utau la miro molesta y dibujo en su mano 'sarcasmo' y se lo enseño a su hermana.

Amu la miro con una gotita, ¡Era obvio que era sarcasmo! Su madre las miro con pena y cambio de tema respondiendo la duda de Utau.

-Son casi las doce amor.

-¿Eh? ¡Es tarde tengo que salir! –gritó mientras se paraba de la cama y buscaba ropa en su closet.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó su madre preocupada al saber que su hija que había cumplido hace menos de una semana los 17 saldría tan tarde con una 'x' persona- ¿Con quién?

Amu le puso pausa a su aparato y presto atención a la plática pero sin comentar nada.

-Voy a salir con Dia, voy a su casa – respondió mientras sacaba una falda blanca, su ropa interior y buscaba alocadamente su blusa tirando ropa a la cama y piso.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó Amu curiosa mientras hojeaba una revista fingiendo que la leía.

-¡Vamos a festejar que me voy a casar! Además según ella ¡Le gusto a Ikuto! – gritó emocionada provocando las risas alegres de su madre. Los ojos de Amu se abrieron como platos y miró a su hermana incrédula.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe eso o qué? – preguntó algo celosa mientras escuchaba como su corazón comenzaba agrietarse.

-Ya vez que Dia es muy cercana a Ikuto y pues me ha dicho que ¡el siente algo por mi! – chilló emocionada mientras sacaba su blusa y una chaqueta, agarro su toalla y se metió al baño y para empeorar las cosas, comenzó a cantar cinco sentidos. **(N/A: coff u_u la canción es demasiado buena8D xDDU cinco sentidos, cinco sentidos ¿Cuántos hay?*uu* hi-5!)**

Su madre aplaudió y vio la puerta orgullosa aunque la mirada iba dirigida a Utau.

-Pero…, – murmuró Amu con tristeza- yo también soy amiga de Dia, ¿Por qué no me invito?

-No sé, tal vez me va a decir algo personal – contestó su hermana desde el baño. Amu se quedó viendo la revista de magia sin comprender lo que pasaba en esos instantes.

Una chica de cabellera rubia amarrada con dos coletas vestida con una falda blanca, una blusa con la bandera de Inglaterra, una chaqueta que llegaba un poco más abajo del pecho y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla salió de una grande mansión y doblo la esquina llegando rápidamente a la casa de su amiga.

Toco la puerta un par de veces y fue abierta lentamente dejando ver una esbelta figura. Cuando la luz de la luna dio con intensidad en el cuerpo de la chica se pudo apreciar sus hermosas facciones.

Una cabellera castaña y unos ojos de un extraño color amarillo, pero bueno, los hechiceros tienes colores de cabello y ojos extravagantes si es que ya se dieron cuenta **(N/A: esto me recuerda a Konata:3 ella puede cantar sin abrir la boca y puede ver sin abrir los ojos xD la magia del anime *-*) **

-¡Pasa! –le dijo alegre mientras le ofrecía con la mano a entrar, la chica sonrió y entro a la mansión sentándose en un sofá de la sala.

-¿Quieres un té? – preguntó Dia mientras se dirigía a la cocina con una sonrisa, la sonrisa de Utau se desvaneció reemplazándola una mueca de asco.

-Un café estaría bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Café? ¿Ahora qué te sucede UChiam~? – preguntó Dia utilizando el apodo de Utau, la rubia rió ante el apodo ¡Era el apodo más infantil que le han puesto! Además por la pronunciación de Chan, 'Chiam' Utau se encogió de hombros y resoplo.

-Estoy harta de tomar té verde.

-Es te negro –canturreó feliz la castaña al saber que ese era el té favorito de su amiga.

-¡Dame! – gritó como una niña pequeña mientras pataleaba.

Dia la vio con picardía y preparo dos tazas de té…

…Los ojos de Utau se iluminaron y dejo su taza de té sobre la mesa para después juntas sus manos ilusionada.

-¿Deberás te dijo eso?

La sonrisa de Dia se desvaneció e hizo un puchero.

-No pero mira el lado bueno – le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos haciendo una mueca sabia y alzaba su dedo índice- Una vez IkutoKum –otro apodo en menos de dos minutos- me dijo que si tenía que elegir entre las dos lo más seguro que sería la chica rubia o sea…

-¿No sabe mi nombre? – preguntó decepcionada a punto de hacer un drama, Dia abrió los ojos sorprendidas y agito las manos nerviosas.

-¡Mira el lado positivo! Me dijo que tenías un buen cuerpo y una cara muy hermosa – terminó de explicar o mejor dicho 'chismear'

Los ojos llorosos de Utau se pasaron a unos felices.

-¡¿Deberás dijo eso?

-Sí y me dijo que tal vez te de una oportunidad –le sonrió de manera pícara, Utau dio un saltito de alegría aplaudiendo.

-¡Qué emoción! -Chillo emocionada- ¡Ya quiero que sea mi boda! – Utau soltó un suspiró mientras veía el suelo con alegría.

-Linda falta un año –le recordó Dia mientras cargaba la taza de té entre sus manos y se la llevaba a los labios.

Utau se quedo como tonta viendo la acción de su amiga como si Dia lo hiciera apropósito para distraerla de sus 'felices sueños con Tsukiyomi Ikuto' y sus planes de boda. La chica miro entretenida como la taza blanca con borde dorado se acercaba a los labios de Dia _lentamente _a punto de encontrarse con los labios de Dia y que absorban del líquido café que se encontraba dentro de ella. Para Utau, eso era entretenido.

En un movimiento brusco agarro la taza junto con la mano de su amiga y la asentó con brusquedad en la mesa mientras sonreía de manera maliciosa.

-¡Dia, tú me ayudaras a comprar mi vestido! – le gritó eufórica mientras la agarraba del cuello de su chaqueta.

_Mi, Mi, Mirakuru, Mikurun-Run!_

_Mi, Mi, Mirakuru, Mikurun-Run! (8)…,_

**-**¡Utau basta! –gritó enojada Amu mientras pataleaba peleando como una fiera sus sabanas, se levanto en un rápido movimiento con el ceño fruncido y el pelo parado como si estuviese electrocutada. Utau aparto el celular quitando esa estúpida canción que tanto ponía de malas a Amu y la miro divertida.

-¡Dulce o truco! – gritó Utau con gracia aprovechando su estado de su gemela, tomo una foto y la miro con diversión.

-¡Hey dame eso! – le ordeno Amu mientras se zafaba del agarre de sus sabanas y trataba de agarrar a su hermana que fue más sabia y salió corriendo del cuarto.

-¡Mamá! – gritó Utau divertida mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez, Amu salió dentro de poco y la imito.

-Dime hija…

-¡Amu tuvo sueños húmedos!

-¡No es cierto, no es cierto! –se defendió Amu apenada mientras se abalanzaba contra Utau y se revolcaban en el suelo.

La madre de las gemelas se puso orgullosa de su hija mientras que su padre murmuraba cosas deprimido como…'mi hija tiene sueños eróticos con un chico'

-¿Sueños húmedos? – preguntó Rima mientras cerraba su casillero con una media sonrisa aguantándose las ganas de reir a carcajadas.

-¡Si, si! ¡Sueños húmedos! Si hubieras visto la vergüenza que tuve que pasar – murmuró Amu sonrojada, Rima no pudo contenerse más y estallo de la risa.

-¿Las mujeres tenemos sueños húmedos? – Amu asintió con la cabeza y abrió la boca a punto de explicar pero fue callada por Rima o mejor dicho, por el dedo de Rima.

-No quiero saber sobre eso, ¡estoy a punto de casarme en unos meses! – Se recargó en los casilleros y suspiró- ¿Sabes? En mi luna de miel no pienso tener sexo, porque ni siquiera se le puede llamar 'hacer el amor' ¡Yo no amo a ese niño! – objetó mientras fruncía el ceño, Amu abrió la boca y luego la cerró insegura si lo que iba a decir estaba bien.

-Pero Nagihiko-Kun es muy bueno, además de que su hermana es muy linda ¡Tendrías una linda cuñada! - Rima estuvo a punto de contradecir pero fue callada por la mirada de Amu- No te quejes mujer ¡Que yo tengo dos elecciones!

-¿Dos elecciones? – preguntó confundida.

-A Utau y a mí nos llego la hora de comprometernos con la familia Tsukiyomi – los ojos de Rima se abrieron como platos y se puso atenta- Tengo que elegir entre Kukai o Ikuto.

Rima entrecerró los ojos y miró con curiosidad a su amiga y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban caminando por la escuela.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio hasta que el cerebro de Amu reacciono, ¡Rima conocía a todas las familias prestigiadas del mundo mágico! Dio un pequeño brinco y la sujetó de los hombros mirándola con esperanza, Rima se quedó estática en su lugar sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-¡Tú conoces a esos gemelos! ¿Verdad? – preguntó lo ultimo entrecerrando los ojos, Rima asintió asustada ¡Obvio que los iba a conocer! –Esto Rima-Chan –susurro apenada- ¿Sabes algo de Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

-Se todo sobre el – dijo orgullosa mientras sonreía.

-¿Eh? ¿Se llevan muy bien no es así? – preguntó alegre, Rima asintió con la cabeza mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

-¡Es mi novio! – le dijo mientras la miraba feliz, la sonrisa de Amu se desvaneció y la vio impresionada…

_¡Es mi novio! ¡Es mi novio! ¡Es mi novio! ¡Es mi novio!_

Es lo único que resonaba en su cabeza…

_¡ E s m i n o v i o !_

_Querido Diario:_

_**H**__oy quiero decirte que estoy muy triste): acabo de enterarme que mi 'próximo' prometido es el novio de mi mejor amiga, primero fue que le gustaba mi hermana gemela y ahora que es el novio de mi amiga, no sé qué hacer. Estoy muy destrozada, debo admitir que estoy celosa y enojada con Rima pero el corazón no se manda ¿Verdad? Ikuto puede amar a quien sea y aunque me duela en lo profundo de mi corazón, dejare que ellos tengan su vida, sea o no su prometida, dejare que ellos sean amantes yo no diré nada, aunque debo admitirlo, por muy vulgar que se escuche yo luchare por el amor de Ikuto sin importar que pase aunque pierda el amor de mi gemela. Luchare con el poco coraje que tengo y con armas de fuego que tengo en el corazón…_

_¬¬ Utau acaba de entrar u_u le diire que estoy escribiendo FanFics ewwwé asda x3 estúpida se lo creyó ah ¿dónde estaba? Oh si, peleare por el amor de Ikuto pero primero quiero ser aconsejada, o_o pero no por mi madre ¬¬U no se qué cosas tan estúpidas me dirá -.-U puff D: bueno eso es todo._

* * *

_tadaa!*3* aqii dejo la segunda parte8D les gusto? *-* mas vale que si ¬¬ -saca una pistola- ok noo xDD -la tira al piso- e_e am al final de cada capitulo pondre la parte del diario no tan intimo de Amu xDDU omg!:O llegamos a los 9 reviews!*uu* aww8D los amodoro xDD'_

_Preguntas:_

_¿Sera verdad lo que le dijo Dia a Utau? :O sii *uu* ok no se ._.U_

_¿Ikuto tendra romance con Utau? _

_¿Amu sera una zorra? :O fukq: no ¬¬_

_¿Llegaremos a los 18 reviews? *uu* -sale la autora con dinero&soborna a cada una- ewwwé tal vez xDD_

_esoo espero8D solo seran 9 reviews los que me dan! nOn! si logramos 9 podremos llegar 18! por cada Review que me dejen Ikuto acosa a Amu8D (? +ww+ mee despido!nOn! bie:3_


	3. ¡Los deseos del Tanabata!

**Como enamorar a una dama en 365 días.**

**Capitulo tres,**

_¡Conquistando a la Dama! ¿Los deseos del Tanabata? ¡Parte Uno!_

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de las clases, yo por mi parte agarre mis libros y los metí en mi portafolio mientras las chicas comenzaban a reunirse en grupo y comenzaban a platicar, incluyendo a mi hermana. Me levanté de mi asiento y me estire soltando un leve suspiro de cansancio, Ran seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo mientras que Rima se acercaba a mí sin mucho interés, ¡Zorra! Ejem, perdón, pero, ¡Es la novia de mi futuro marido! Oh, mi ¿Casi marido? Bah, estoy siendo muy grosera.

-¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Amu – me gritó mientras me jalaba las mejillas, controle mis intentos de fiera **(N/A: ._. Sin comentarios xD!) **de ahorcarla y solo sonreí. Maldita…

-Esto, R-ri-ri-ri-ri -¡Estúpida! –Rima-Chan – solté al fin con mi 'alegre voz'

-¿Si?

-¡Voy a reprobar el examen oral! – gritó Ran metiéndose a la plática mientras comenzaba a tomar bocanadas de aire y comenzaba a sudar como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio. La miramos con una gotita hasta que le replique.

-¡Pero si serás imbécil! Te hicieron la pregunta más fácil, ¿Quién creó la luz? ¡Obviamente Thomas Edison!

- Oh ~ - Ran entrecerró los ojos y frunció la boca al estilo Konata de Lucky Star y coloco su dedo índice en su mentón - ¿No era William Shakespeare?

-¡No imbécil! – gritamos al unísono Rima y yo.

-¡Itai! - gritó asustada- bueno, no todos saben quién inventó la luz – se defendió ofendida.

-Todos lo saben – dijo un chico serio que pasaba por ahí, Ran se deprimió y solo comenzó a balbucear cosas.

-Hey Ran, ya deja de llorar como bebé – dijo Rima algo molesta mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Ran solo se limitó a suspirar y recoger sus cosas. Salimos del aula y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos despreocupadas.

-¡Hey Rima! – gritaron un grupo de chicas mientras le hacían señas indicando que Rima se acercara a ellas, ella volteo y corrió mientras se despedía de nosotros con la mano. Sonreí levemente dejando a Ran atrás que seguía despidiéndose, tiempo después me alcanzo. Sinceramente me daba gracia al ver que llegaba un poco más alto que mi hombro, ¡Ran apenas media el metro cuarenta y nueve! Bueno, yo tampoco era muy alta, media el metro sesenta, ¡No como Utau! Ella mide el metro sesenta y cinco, sí, se oye poco pero, ¡Somos japoneses! Mides el metro sesenta y cinco, ¡Y ya eres alta! **(N/A: Recuerden(: los japoneses son de baja estatura) **A cambio Ikuto, diablos, mide como veinte centímetros más que yo, es tan vergonzoso. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí un leve codazo en mis costillas, mire un poco hacia abajo para encontrarme con la mirada de Ran.

-Te veo algo extraña Amu-Chan, ¿Qué pasa? ¿T-te hago sentir mal? – preguntó algo triste, sonreí ante su tonto comentario y negué con la cabeza varias veces.

-Ran, necesito hablar seriamente contigo – ella me miro asustada.

-¡¿Estas embarazada? ¡¿Qué te dije sobre usar condón? – me gritó enojada, la mire avergonzada y la cogí del brazo y la lleve a un lugar más lejano y _vacio…_

…Nos encontrábamos en las escaleras de la academia, las mejillas de Ran se encendieron y me miro con ternura, algo extraño, pero después soltó un chillido algo extraño.

-¡Aww! ¡Aww! ~ Mi pequeña Amu-Chan se va a casar – dijo mientras estrellitas salían de sus ojos, mire hacia otro apenada y me rasque levemente la mejilla.

-Bueno, no es tan lindo cuando te vas a casar casi a los diecisiete.

Y que tu 'futuro' esposo ande con tu mejor amiga y además este ni sepa de tu existencia y que lo más probable es que tengas que casarte con el otro que ni si quiera amas.

Me di la media vuelta y me sobresalte al sentir un brazo de Ran abrazarme por el cuello.

-¡Ñam! ¿Qué vemos aquí? – cuestiono con algo de ¿Picardía? Mientras comenzaba hacer sonidos raros, iba a responder pero de nuevo hablo- ¡Se te resbala el pie!

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no… ¡Kya! –grité mientras sentía como ¡Se me resbalaba el pie! Ya que mi _querida _Ran me había empujado de las escaleras, ¡¿Pero qué diablos se creía esa mini rata rosada para tirarme así? Al menos me hubiera tirado a un lugar con menos gente (?)…Y como arte de magia sentí que alguien me rodeaba con sus brazos y aquella persona metía su cara en mi cuello así sintiendo su respiración. Sentía como mi pecho se aplastaba contra el suyo y mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, y por mucho que estuviera en esa pose algo pervertida no me sentía avergonzada, apuesto que estoy pálida del susto que me hizo pasar Ran.

Sentí como su aliento chocaba contra mi cuello así suspirando y recargo sus labios en mi cuello pero sin besarlo o lamerlo. _¡Pervertido! _Pensé ahora si sonrojada.

-Hueles bien_ Amu-Chan. – _oí que me dijo sin despegar sus labios de mi cuello y en este momento reconocí que era Ikuto por su sensual y grave voz.

-¿Ikuto? – escuché la voz de Rima llamándolo, el suspiró y me coloco de forma erguida.

-Debes tener más cuidado al bajar las escaleras.- me dijo en tono burlón, lo mire con el ceño fruncido e iba a replicarle cuando Rima me vio sorprendida apareciendo detrás de Ikuto.

-¿Te caíste Amu-Chan? ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupada mientras veía mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo.

-S-si estoy bien. La tonta de Ran me tiró de las escaleras. – la acusé.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Tremenda estupidez de Ran. – dijo Rima, Ikuto volteo a verla y sonrió.

-¿A qué hora llegaste? – le cuestiono, Rima le miro y sonrió nerviosa.

-Acabo de bajar las escaleras.

-Vaya eres rápida, nena. – dijo burlón Ikuto mientras la abrazaba de los hombros y le daba un beso en la nuca. Ella rió bajito y se sonrojo. Ikuto se separó y me vio sorprendido- E-esto, Amu…

-Ya sé. – Dije mientras suspiraba- Ustedes dos son novios.

Rima e Ikuto suspiraron con tristeza.

-B-bueno, yo me voy. – dije al ver que Ikuto y Rima se encontraban en una atmosfera triste.

-¿Ah? Espera Amu-Chan, ¿Vas a ir al Tanabata **(1)**? – Me preguntó Rima. Me encogí de hombros.

-No sé, no creo mucho en eso pero de seguro mi madre me obligara a ir.

Ikuto sonrió.

-Vaya, igualita que yo. – dijo en tono burlón, sonreí nerviosa y rasque mi nuca de la misma manera.

-Pues yo sí creo. – dijo Rima algo enojada. Ikuto se coloco a mi lado nos miramos mutuamente y tras unos segundos empezamos a reir. Rima infló las mejillas molesta- Yo no le veo nada divertido. – dijo claramente molesta, Ikuto y yo nos secamos las lágrimas producto de la risa.

-¡Es que es tan…! ¡Tan infantil Rima! – le dije tratando de no explotar de la risa de nuevo.

-¡Es tan estúpido! – lo aclaro él totalmente. Por la cara que puso Rima pude entender que estaba algo ofendida y totalmente molesta.

-¡Que no! Es muy romántico, además, yo creo que los deseos se cumplen – se defendió mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Claro que no amor! ¡No seas estúpida! – dijo Ikuto mientras comenzaba a reir de nuevo, lo mire sorprendida y de nuevo a Rima.

Sus ojos se encontraban escondidos entre su fleco y ahora sí que realmente estaba ofendida.

-¡BIEN! ¡Si eso piensas pues solamente no vayas y YA! No tienes porque insultar las creencias de los demás. – gritó realmente molesta mientras que sus ojos se ponían algo llorosos pero Ikuto no dejo de sonreír.

-Vamos amor, no te enojes por una estupidez, ¡No seas tonta!

-¡Basta ya! – gritó Rima mientras se tapaba los oídos e ignoraba a Ikuto, corrió alado de mí y se acerco a la entrada, en este caso la salida de la escuela.

Miré a Ikuto de una forma seria y sorprendida, el me devolvió la mirada y encarnó una ceja.

-¿Qué? – me preguntó sin entender.

-¿No vas a seguirla? – pregunté incrédula.

-Nop – respondió así de fácil.

-¿Ni le vas a pedir perdón?

-¿Debería?

Si no fuera porque sigo consiente no abrí la boca, solamente los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? – me preguntó como si nada.

Suspiré y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

-Lo tomare como un sí. – dijo en tono burlón mientras me seguía...

* * *

_**I**__kuto __**P**__ov__**:**_

Comencé a caminar detrás de Amu sin perder la sonrisa, según la Internet, un _tip_ de cómo ligar a una Chica es siempre ser simpático y divertido. Ya habíamos dejado la escuela atrás cuando Amu volteo a verme y puso cara de asustada para después convertirse en una de burla.

-¿Acaso se te entumió la cara? – preguntó mientras reía, me acerque a ella y le mire sin entender.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Sonríes desde que salimos de la Academia.

Solté una risa divertida.

-Nah, solo estaba siguiendo un consejo. – le dije mientras la dejaba atrás. Ella me miro sin entender y se acercó a mí a paso lento. Sonreí satisfactorio, otro _tip _para ligar a una Chica era dejarla con la duda cuando dices algo.

-¿Un consejo? – me preguntó sin entender.

-See, pero no importa.- deje que avanzara hasta donde me encontraba yo para luego proseguir, me acerque a su oido y dije con voz sensual- ¿Verdad?

Sentí como se estremecía y se apartaba de mí rápidamente con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-¿Me estas coqueteando? – me preguntó sorprendida. La mire de forma seria.

Otra cosa o mejor dicho _tip_, era la sinceridad.

-¿Y si lo hiciera qué? – dije como si nada y sinceramente, este no era un tip, bueno, según yo.

Pero era verdad, ¿Y si lo hiciera qué? Total, al final terminaremos siendo una pareja, ¿No? Porque yo no me pienso casar con la loca acosadora sexual de Utau.

-P-pero…-comenzó a decir mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa- Tú andas con Rima.

-¿Al menos dije que te estaba coqueteando? – pregunté burlón y así su sonrojo se hizo más fuerte pero esta vez no sabía si era de la vergüenza o el enojo, suspire y la miré fijamente pero antes de hablar fui interrumpido por ella misma.

-¡Eres un tonto pervertido! Me estás coqueteando cuando aun sales con Rima.

-¿Y?

Amu se quedo incrédula e inflo las mejillas demasiado molesta. Suspiré y la tome de las manos antes de que ella hablara.

-Ya, ya. No quería contestar de esa manera tan, ¿Grosera? Pero, a lo que me refiero es que, quiero terminar con Rima, Amu.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y me miró fijamente, solamente me encogí de hombros.

-¿P-porque? – me preguntó sin entender.

-Porque…,-suspire pero ella me interrumpió antes de hablar.

-¿Ya no la amas? – me preguntó mientras un extraño brillo se formaba en sus ojos, suspiré por quien sabe cuánta vez en la tarde y solté sus manos mientras comenzaba a caminar guardando mis manos en mis bolsillos.

-Vamos Amu, el crepúsculo comienza, significa que ya son como las seis de la tarde. –le avisé, ella comenzó a caminar acelerando el paso hasta que llego alado de mí.

La miré fijamente y conteste la pregunta que me había hecho.

-La sigo amando.

-¿Entonces…?

-El corazón se manda. – respondí, ella me miró sin entender y mientras ella pensaba en que decirme, me alegré al ver que ya casi llegábamos a la mansión Hinamori.

-Que no.- dijo después de unos minutos Amu. Suspiré y subí un escalón que se encontraba frente la puerta de la mansión, Amu se sorprendió al ver que llegamos y subió todos los escalones, o sea tres, suspiró y se acomodo un mechon que se había ido a su frente gracias a las ráfagas de viento que había-Bueno, adiós. Gracias por acompañarme regreso a casa Ikuto.

Sonreí y agarre su mano mientras depositaba un beso, le miré de una forma sensual y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-De nada, _my lady. _

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que dijo. Me di la media vuelta pero no baje el escalón.

-Por cierto Amu. El corazón se manda, ¿Sabes por qué? – le pregunté mientras volteaba mi cabeza y subía lentamente el segundo escalón.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó de una manera inocente, algo que me gustaba de ella.

-Porque…, - acerque mis labios a su oído y deposite un beso en su lóbulo antes de hablar- Solo Ámame – rodee mis brazos por sus hombros y estreche su cuerpo contra él mío- Y yo te amare más de lo que imaginas.

Separé su cuerpo contra el mío de una manera brusca y me giré mientras bajaba las escaleras como si nada dejando atrás a una sorprendida Hinamori Amu, me despedí con la mano pero sin voltear la cabeza o cuerpo.

-Nos vemos en el Tanabata.

-¿Eh? ¿No que no ibas a ir? – me preguntó mientras escuchaba que esculcaba su bulto de seguro buscando las llaves de su casa.

-Me obligaran y a ti también, yo lo sé. – dije antes de irme y dejarla sola en la puerta de su casa…

* * *

_**A**__mu __**P**__ov__**:**_

-He llegado. – hable cuando había entrado a mi casa, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me recargue en esta mientras soltaba un suspiró de cansancio y miraba el suelo, tire las llaves de la casa en el buro más cercano y camine menos de cinco pasos cuando mi mamá me sorprendió.

-Vamos Amu-Chan ¡A arreglarse! – me ordenó mamá que pasaba por ahí arreglándose el cabello, la seguí hasta el baño del primer piso y la miré por el espejo a los ojos.

-¿Vamos Tanabata?

-Hija, no quiero berrinches, esta vez quiero que lo tomes enserio y pidas por tu futuro matrimonio, ¿Entendido? – me dijo en un tono molesto, suspiré y salí del baño. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto ignorando a Utau que pasó alado de mí con su kimono Morado con estampado de flores lilas y con la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de un color blanco con una línea rosada en el centro de color rosa y sus típicos zapatos. **(N/A: Perdón por la descripción o-o es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo describirlo ewé y sobre los zapatos o-o no tengo la menor idea de cómo se llaman, pero ustedes saben, son las sandalias raritas esas ewé xD!) **Su cabello estaba recogido como en un chongo con una flor morada al costado y su fleco estaba normal, como siempre y sinceramente se veía hermosa y más que se había puesto un labial rojo que destacaba su hermoso rostro.

-Te ves bien. – le dije con una sonrisa cuando iba a entrar a mi cuarto, se giró y me vio con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Vamos, apúrate Amu – me dijo mientras sacaba unos peines y dos flores, una roja y la otra rosa.- Después de mamá vas tú.

Sonreí de manera nerviosa y entre al cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y poniendo seguro a la puerta. Suspiré aliviada al darme cuenta que en la cama se encontraba mi Kimono rosado tendido. No era la gran cosa, pero era lindo. Era de un rosa pastel con un estampado en la parte de abajo de hiervas con flores rosadas y el lazo de la cintura era de un rojo cereza, sonreí y agarre el Kimono mientras comenzaba a ponérmelo…

-¿Todos listos? – preguntó mamá, todos asentimos menos papá que lloraba en un rincón diciendo que las tres, mi hermana, mi madre y yo, nos veíamos realmente hermosas- ¡A celebrar! – dijo mientras abría la puerta de la mansión. Comencé a caminar y estuve a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Utau me detuvo.

-¿Qué? – le pregunté confundida, ella sacó la flor y me la colocó a un costado de mi chongo.

-Se te olvidaba la flor. – me dijo con una sonrisa, reí levemente y asentí con la cabeza mientras la dejaba pasar a ella primero, luego a mi madre y después yo, cerrando mi padre la puerta de la mansión…

…Suspiré y entre junto a mi familia al dichoso festival Tanabata, era como un pequeño bosque lleno de matas de bambú con papelitos llenos de deseos de amantes o personas simples y comunes como yo. Mientras me adentraba más pude observar personas colgando en las matas de bambú sus deseos o algunos escribiéndolos hasta que sentí como chocaba contra mi madre que había frenado de la nada.

-¿Mamá?- susurré.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Ahora todos estamos reunidos! – gritó mi mamá al unísono con una voz muy peculiar, la madre de Ikuto. Suspiré y me hice a un lado encontrándome con la familia Tsukiyomi y juro que casi, si no fuera porque tengo algo de modales o cordura, me muero de la risa al ver a los gemelos con Kimono.

Su Kimono de los dos era tan simple, el de Kukai era negro con un estampado extraño de un comerciante en la parte de abajo y tenía el lazo de color gris mientras el de Ikuto era igual pero sin el estampado y el lazo de un color beige.

Solté una pequeña risa cuando mis padres y los de la familia Tsukiyomi se fueron, Utau inmediatamente se lanzó contra Ikuto pero este le esquivo ágilmente así está cayendo sobre Kukai es una pose pues, no muy linda. ¿Detalles? ¡No sean pervertidos!

…

¡El pecho de Utau había caído en la cara de Kukai mientras sus piernas entre sus caderas! ¡Perdón! ¡No pude contenerme! Me di la media vuelta y comencé a reir hasta que sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano, ladee la cabeza sorprendida y miré a Ikuto sin entender porque su reacción.

-Vamos de aquí. – me dijo mientras me jaloneaba levemente para comenzar a caminar.

-¡Utau! – escuche los gritos de Kukai- Q-quítate d-de encima.

-¡Espérame! Mi kimono se atoro con algo, ¡Pervertido! – le gritó mi hermana.

Los ignore mientras una gotita resbalaba por mi nuca y comencé a caminar junto con Ikuto...

_**R**__ima __**P**__ov__**:**_

Inflé las mejillas molesta y me abracé a mi misma dándome calor ya que había algo de frio. Estúpido Ikuto, estúpido festival, estúpida vida, estúpida relación, estúpida…,

-¡Hey fíjate! – le grité aquella persona con la que había chocado, le miré de manera molesta y me sorprendí al ver a aquella persona frente de mí con otra chica…

_¿Review?_

_

* * *

_

_**¡**Por Kami-Sama! ¿Hace cuanto que no actualizaba este fic?D: ni idea! pero al fin he vuelto y he continuando ese Fic que falta la segunda parte de este capítulo, iba a ser una misma pero eL FF se pone de gay & modifica todo ¬¬ así que decidi hacer dos para no estar modificando todo ya que me da una GRAN flojera._

_Pues ahora sí, me voy xD y no tengo la menor idea de cuando regresare, pero antes:_

**_(1) Tanabata: _**_Se celebra el 7 de Julio y la tradición conciste en que se escriba un deseo y se colgara en un bambú._


	4. Disculpa por Izumi x

"_**Disculpa "formal" en nombre AkoTsukiiyomi'Love por Izumi Miyu O_O"**_

Queridos lectores, es un pesar para mi informar que Anny ha decidio tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones sabáticas de todo u,u incluso de escribir, haha nahh miento….

x'D a ¿Quién le gusta estos "capítulos", si estos en los cuales los escritores se disculpan por la tardanza? A nadie, pero a veces son necesarias u,u. AkoTsukiiyomi'Love, Sempai, Anny, Loca Mexicana, etc. Como sea que la llamen, pensaba continuar el fic x'D sino que la muy tonta siempre ponía su portátil sobre su ropa, no había pasado nada, hasta hace 1 o 2 semanas que por andar a oscuras en la habitación (haciendo ¿Qué? Ni idea, tal vez tenga complejo de vampiro x'D) y pues ¿adivinen qué? Se le cayó el lap y no prende x'D resulta que no tenía copia de los archivos que tenía, tonta ¬¬, entonces anda esperando a ver si al tratar de arreglar el portátil se puede salvar los archivos. Dice que lo siente mucho, que realmente pensaba continuarlos, pero que el lap se dañó, que espera recuperar los archivos pronto.

Sé que ustedes la esperaran, de hecho siempre se demora actualizando y ustedes la esperan, un poquito de tiempo, no creo que se mucho que pedir para ustedes ¿no? x'D ¡vivan ustedes!

La querida Anny me encargo la misión de poner esto en sus historias, pero que quede entre nosotros, es secreto de estado, así que si cancelan la cuenta de ff de Anny que quede en su conciencia, ¿ok?

Bueno no los entretengo más seguramente tengan mejores cosas que hacer que leer esto, nwn ¡así que paciencia lectores! Hemos pasado por peores, esto no es nada, x'D!

Att: ¡Izumi-Sama!(wahahahahah!) Ok no x'D Izumi-chan pa' los amigos u_u (?)lamento esto tan tonto, pero aprovecho que tengo total poder por el momento -w- Si los hace sentirse mejor ha estado editando fotos horas y horas, no hace más, me preocupa mucho la poca salud mental que le queda en estos momentos ;w;

_**Anny lo siente mucho, dice que buscara ayuda para su complejo de vampiro.**_

_**Anny dice no ser vampira, bueno entonces dejémoslo en gato, creo que puede ver en la oscuridad.**_

…_**Cambio y Fuera…**_

_**Claro hasta que Anny dañe otro portátil x'D!**_

_**Anny me dijo mala por eso ultimo ¿ustedes creen? Nahhh ¿verdad que está loca x'D?**_

_**Bogota, Colombia 3 de Agosto del 2011 a las 10:25 p.m(22:25 hors)**_

_Hay que tener registro de cuando no actualizo x)_

_Anny, querida, me debes mi regalo, recuerda fue el 14 de Abril, has las cuentas cariño(¿?) n,n_

_#30Luisa-chan paso por aquí._


End file.
